From Rich to Poor to Happiness
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A wealthy rich girl falls in love with a street kid. Danny not only befriends her, but falls deeply in love with her, but Sam is arranged to marry Jake. She must choose between her unhappy life or create a new family with hard work. DxS
1. Meeting a street kid

**My last fan fiction was very short because there's a sequel. Anyway, this one's gonna have alot of romance in it. I hope you like this one. I was reading a fan fiction which a prince falls in love with peasant who actually is a princess. I thought it'd be more interesting if a rich girl was in love with a street kid. Review please!!**

You see in a very small town there were different classes in different areas. There was the high class with the big mansions and fancy decorations, middle class which were simple houses that were plain, and the low class which were small houses or apartments that were made of plain wood, peeled paint or no paint, and garbage was seen on the streets. You see walking down the streets was a girl that wore black fancy clothing. The top of the dress was black with a purple dot and the skirt part was black with green lines crisscrossing. She had purple lipstick and black eyeliner. Her parents were also filthy rich with fancy clothing. Pam wore a pink dress with puffed sleeves, a white lace on her turtle neck, and white gloves. Jeremy wore a black suite with a blue tie, black dress pants, and some dress shoes. The wealthy always showed their style of rich living. Sam was just getting peeved.

"Oh darling, isn't this beautiful?" Asked Pam with a warm smile.

"Oh yes, quite lovely," smiled Jeremy.

"Yeah, if you call some people looking at what styles we have, whoopie," said Sam sarcastically, but her parents weren't listening.

"Oh look, the beggars, what a silly way of getting money, too bad they're not as rich as us," smiled Pam as Sam looked annoyingly at the beggar and then sighed.

"Somebody throw me off . . ." said Sam sarcastically as she saw one particular beggar.

He was a boy around her age. His black hair was messy, but still raven black, his clothes were messy with dirt and dust, and he looked like he hadn't washed in days. He was messy, but yet he was like a glowing diamond. His blue eyes sparkled like the river glaring at the sun, his hair drifted along the wind, and his face was glowing. Sam smiled and then dug in her pocket as you see a fifty-dollar bill.

"I'm gonna give that poor boy a little something," said Sam as you see her parents ignoring her.

"Uh, oh sure honey," said Pam not paying attention.

Sam went up to the street kid. His face was a moping-like manner and he sighed as Sam dropped fifty bucks. He gasped and looked up seeing a dark dressed rich girl around his age. He looked at his cup, which had fifty bucks inside.

"Thanks," muttered the boy.

"Your welcome," smiled Sam as she sat by him, "who do you call yourself?"

"Danny, what about you?" Asked Danny.

"Sam," answered Sam, "very boring around here."

"Tell me about it," agreed Danny as somebody came by, "change please."

"I doubt if anyone's gonna give you money unless they throw you a couple of coins," said Sam.

"I know, it's just that this is the only way for me to get money. I'm not as rich as you or them," pointed Danny to Sam's parents.

"I know, I'm just saying," sighed Sam feeling a little embarrassed that she told him that, "so, do you live around here?"

"Oh, just over there," pointed Danny at an empty ally.

"Oh," said Sam.

Sam felt sorry for the way Danny had to live. It must've been pretty hard to live like that. She saw her parents were about to leave, so she got up.

"I gotta go, it was nice meeting you," smiled Sam, "how bout I come back sometime?"

"Sure I guess," sighed Danny who thought the girl was just some rich teenager who probably didn't care about folks like him and wouldn't even come back, so he didn't get his hopes up.


	2. The nightoff

**Wow, I'm getting reviewers now, I guess you guys must really like this story. I like it too, has more of the two worlds thing. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Sam was in her room. It was so big, had candle lights everywhere, dark black curtains that had designs of dotted white lines, purple walls, shelves with bats and spider webs on it with her stuff on it, and a big bed that was rounded with black blankets and red pillows. Sam was on her bed thinking about the boy she met. He was so handsome for somebody who lived on the streets and seemed like a nice kid. There was no way of meeting him again if her parents are gonna keep going everywhere showing how rich they were. They didn't even care about the lower class people. Where she lived, was the life of people who only cared about themselves. There were even snobby rich kids who always acted like they could get whatever they wanted. The worst was her parents, they were worse then snobby, they were complete drama king and queen. She wished that her life was different. A life where she could spend time with her family and actually feel loved then abandoned. Sam looked at the sky out her window. It was a darkish blue and knew the sun just went down. Sam smiled and lifted up her window. She climbed out with her dress sliding down the stoned walls. She landed onto the ground and then ran out to the streets. She knew the whole place since her parents always went everywhere like they were on a tour or something. She walked with her high heels, which was a pain to even wear. She made it to the streets where she met Danny. It was very dark and quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight. Sam wasn't used to an empty street, it seemed a little scary, but was determined to find Danny. She saw no one at the place she met Danny, it was empty. She then saw three guys with raggy clothing and messy faces that made them look a little scary.

"What are doing around here Missy?" Asked one stranger.

"I . . . I was looking for somebody, his name is Danny. Have you seen him?" Asked Sam.

"No, but that's a nice dress you got there," smiled the second stranger.

"Uh thanks, I'll just go keep . . ." said Sam as one stranger grabbed her arm.

"No, you seem very wealthy, I'd like to have your dress," grinned one stranger.

"Yeah," said the third stranger.

"Let me go!" Shouted Sam, pulling her arm, but was no use.

The second stranger grabbed her other harm and Sam started kicking like a little ten-year-old having his temper tantrum.

"Let me go AHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Sam.

Danny looked from the place he was at and saw the three strangers with a girl who was running around in the dark. He gasped and then heard her screaming.

"HELP ME!! LET GO AHHH!!!" Screamed the girl.

Danny ran to the strangers and punched them. They looked at Danny who put his fists up.

"Leave her alone. You guys just love to cause trouble huh?" Glared Danny.

"What's in it for you?" Glared the second stranger as Danny kicked him and he knocked into the garbage.

"Anyone else?" Challenged Danny as the third stranger came up and was about to punch Danny, but he ducked and kicked him in the jot.

The third stranger grabbed the crouch as Danny punched him in the stomach and he fell on his back. Danny put his foot on his chest and glared at the last stranger.

"You want some more?" Threatened Danny as the two strangers ran their tails out.

The third stranger got up and ran along with them.

"And don't you be showing your ugly faces here again!" Shouted Danny.

Sam painted and was looking to see the boy that saved him. Danny turned around and saw the face he saw earlier this morning. That young face of the rich girl that gave him fifty bucks. She said she was gonna see him again and indeed she kept her word. She was here not to rebel or be stupid, well not entirely, but to see him. Never in his life has he ever met a rich folk who was not only keeping their word, but actually wanted to see a kid down the streets who couldn't even make his own money. He took out his hand to help the poor girl out who was scared out of her whits.

"What were you thinking?" Glared Danny, "I mean I know you want to see me, but at night. There are full of crazy people out here don't you know that?"

Sam shook her head in fear as Danny's face changed to a caring one. At least Sam did keep her word to see him, he might as well welcome her.

"Look, in the daytime it's safe cause there are other people around here, but at night, the only people out here are guys who look at you like a million-dollar sign on the streets. You better come with me," told Danny as Sam nodded and followed him to the ally where he lived at.

"Thanks Danny," smiled Sam as she hugged Danny tightly, he did save her life.

Danny was a little awkward like, but then put his arms around Sam.

"Your welcome," said Danny as they separated and Sam blushed.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I just wanted to see you," apologized Sam.

"There's no trouble and why do you want to see me. Aren't you more interested in showing off your money or giving us street kids just to show how poor we are?" Glared Danny.

Sam narrowed her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Oh, so you think just because I'm filthy rich means that I'm a jerk too? Not all us high class people like to count money! My parents count their money, throw their stinkin coins at people like you, and show off their money and what do I get?! I GET NOTHING!! They don't go to me saying 'oh Sam I love you so much' all they care about are themselves! You try living my life buster!" Shouted Sam as Danny shook a little by her temper, "you think I gave you fifty bucks just to show how rich I am? I did it, because I care."

Danny's expression changed to a guilty one. He was judging this girl, because she was rich and she didn't have a soul to care for her. He knew what that was like. After his parents died, nobody cared about him anymore, who would care for a street kid? Sam's eyes started watering with tears, which made Danny feel even more guilty. He took her hand gently and she looked up.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to rich folks being nice to me for once. They just usually throw me down the streets, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," apologized Danny as Sam smiled, "just promise not to come at night again."

"I won't," whispered Sam as Danny wiped her tears.


	3. Gardening

**Looks like Danny and Sam are finally getting somewhere now. Let's see what happens now. Review please!!**

Danny was out on the streets again begging for some coins in his cup. Everyone just threw coins at him. Some of them even hurt really bad. He sighed as he then heard somebody sit by him. It was the girl he saw last night and yesterday. This time, he actually smiled at her. Sam was wearing a different outfit this time. It was a dark black simple dress with a white apron and bonnet on her head. She looked like a servant.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Asked Danny, "did you go broke or something?"

"Funny, no I just decided to wear something decent in case those guys try to get me again," told Sam, "and I wanted to help you with your money problem, that isn't gonna give you squat, you were lucky I have you fifty bucks. Do you garden?"

Danny cocked his eyebrows.

"Garden?" Questioned Danny.

"Plant a garden," told Sam.

"No, my mom did some, but I wasn't that . . ." said Danny before Sam interrupted.

"Then welcome to gardening school, I'm gonna teach you how to garden. I noticed the place you live has good soil. You can sell flowers, rich folks love beautiful flowers to put along their mansions," told Sam.

"Are you sure?" Asked Danny, "gardening's not really my thing."

"It'll be fun, trust me, I do it all the time," smiled Sam as Danny got up and they went to the ally.

The ally was filled with cob webs, garbage, an old bed, and all kinds of icky stuff. There was alot of dirt. Sam smiled and got a bag, picking up the garbage.

"Come on, you think you can help me a little?" Asked Sam.

"But it'll take forever to grow, how am I gonna get food?" Asked Danny.

"I'll give you food until you start making money," told Sam.

"You'd do that?" Shocked Danny.

"I told you Danny, I care and I think you need a better way to make money then begging for some," said Sam as she handed Danny a bag, "now let's start picking up garbage."

Danny picked up some wood, cups, and so forth. The two teenagers were digging dirt from the ground with some shovels that Sam got for the two of them. Soon, you see a boy who was African American. He wore dirty rags on himself and looked like he hadn't showered for days.

"Dude, what are you doing and who's your friend?" Asked the boy.

"This is Sam, Sam this is my best friend Tucker," introduced Danny.

"We're making a garden," told Sam, "it's a better way of Danny making money. Instead of begging for money, he can just sell flowers."

"Hm, never thought of that, but could work," thought Tucker, "mind if I join in?"

"Sure, got an extra shovel in the bag," told Sam as Tucker quickly got the shovel and started digging along with the rest.

Tucker was interested in Danny's new friend, but he didn't know she was in high class. He guessed she was a low class servant since she was dressed as one. The kids started putting seeds in the ground with a little path in the middle so you'd have room to walk. All they needed now was fertilizer.

"Ok boys, we need some fertilizer to make the flowers grow better," told Sam wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"How are we gonna do that?" Asked Tucker as Sam snapped her fingers and you see a guy with a wheel barrel that had a pile of brown gooy stuff with some bones and food like bread, fish, eggs, etc. It stunk so bad the boys covered their noses.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Danny.

"Fertilizer," answered Sam, "it's fish, bread, eggs, banana, and all kinds of food mixed with cow poop."

The boys' faces turned green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," muttered Tucker.

"Same here," pointed Danny.

"Good, puke is another source to fertilize the flowers," smiled Sam as Danny then vomited on the ground, "WIMP!!! I'm rich and I'm not even feeling sick about this stuff."

"Rich?" Confused Tucker.

"She's high class, she's wearing that so no one steals her clothes," told Danny as he threw up again.

"Now you tell me?" Said Tucker sarcastically.


	4. Danny's feelings

**I see a lot of you thought the last part was funny, I thought so too. Thought I could give you something to laugh about. Review please!!**

Tucker, Danny, and Sam started planting the garden with seeds. Danny had fun hanging out with Sam. At times they would even play around with each other. The flowers started growing as time passed. He also had to dig out weeds from the garden. Sam helped him out and as they were getting the weeds out. They went to grab a shovel and then felt their hand touching another person's hand. Their hands touched each other and then stared in silence for a few seconds before Danny grabbed the shovel. Most at times it was hot outside and the sun was hitting on him. It was hitting on Sam too. He checked on her and at times stared at her with a deep smile. Everyday Sam seemed more attractive the more she got close to him. He kept telling himself, 'why would she be in love with me. I'm just a poor begger and she's a rich high class. They fell for the rich guys, not poor guys who have to beg or make gardens to survive.' It didn't even matter, the more he saw her, the deeper his love toward her was. The flowers were now finished growing and people came swarming like mice to buy flowers. Mostly rich people, even the snobby ones.

"Man, we must be really making business," smiled Tucker.

"See what happens when you make money the right way," said Sam.

"I can see," smiled Danny.

"Excuse me," said Pam as she pushed through the crowed, it was Sam's mother.

"Hello miss, what flowers would you like to buy?" Asked Tucker with his same goofy grin.

"I'll take the lilies and the pink roses," pointed Pam as Sam got the roses and lilies and brought them to her mother, "thank you miss."

"Do you know me?" Asked Sam in shock, her mother never called her miss.

"I must've seen you at Cathy's. She has dozens of servants," said Pam as she left with her flowers.

Sam felt hurt inside. Her mother couldn't recognize her own daughter HER OWN DAUGHTER!! Sam moped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Asked Danny.

"My mother and she didn't even know who I was," said Sam.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Danny as Sam leaned towards him for comfort and he rubbed her back with his left arm.

"My mom never knew me, she and Dad would always think more of their money then they do me," cried Sam.

"Normally, I would probably disagree, but by the way she was acting, I can't agree with you more," sighed Danny.

"Thanks Danny," smiled Sam as she went back into helping Tucker with the flowers and roses.

Danny watched Sam's image from where he was. Her face lit up from her apron, showing that beautiful smile. Under that apron lied her short, black, silky hair. Then there were those lips. They were purple and dark that would make her look mysterious. He was tempted to one day taste those lips that were covered in that creamy lipstick that made her lips dark and violet. If only he could tell Sam how much he loved her deeply. Her soft skin, which was pretty obvious since rich people take care of themselves better, her black hair was soft and silky, and her complection was so attractive, that if she got close to him. So close that their faces would be almost touching, his heart would start pounding like a drum. He'd be tempted on kissing those dark lips and that soft neck that followed to her shoulder. To feel his cheeks rubbing against her tender, soft, and complex skin. Tucker cocked his eyebrows.

"You ok dude?" Asked Tucker as Danny realized he was staring at Sam's beauty for several minutes. He shook his head back to reality.

"Huh . . . wa . . . sorry dude," smiled Danny as he continued working with the flowers.


	5. The night at the park

**I see alot of you don't like Pam. I hate making a character OOC. I like how I did Danny's feelings for Sam. I'm glad you liked what I did there. Review please!!**

It was sunset and Sam wanted so much to tell Danny how she felt. They've known each other for sometime and she got the feeling that Danny liked her back. She went to Danny.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to the park and you know, talk?" Asked Sam, "I still need a little comfort. My parents never gave me any."

"Sure," shrugged Danny, "I'll be with Sam!"

"Ok, you two go," smiled Tucker knowing what that was all about, "lovebirds."

Danny walked with Sam to the park right up the hill and sat down. The sun was half up the horizon showing a glowing orange look. There was some glowing pink and red showing on the clouds.

"I'm glad we can see this. I never saw the sun go down like this before," smiled Sam towards Danny.

"Yeah, it is beautiful here," smiled Danny as Sam scooted closer to him.

"Danny, I have a question," said Sam.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"Did you ever fell in love with anyone?" Asked Sam as Danny bit his lip.

"Well . . . I don't believe so," muttered Danny as sweat poured down his face.

"Single?" Asked Sam as she grew closer to him.

"Y . . . yes," muttered Danny as he realized how close Sam was to him.

"Have you kissed a girl before besides your mom?" Asked Sam with her face and inch away from Danny's.

"Uh . . . no," answered Danny as he then felt Sam's lips rubbing against his. He quickly grabbed the back of her neck and made the kiss deeper as he fell on his back and rolled down the hill, holding onto Sam. When they stopped, Sam was laying on her back and they parted. They both started laughing.

"Danny, I love you," whispered Sam, feeling Danny's thumbs slowly rubbing on her cheeks.

"Why would you be in love with someone like me? I'm a street kid, not a rich folk," said Danny as he felt Sam's hand on his dirtied up face.

"The rich people I've met are snobby and care only for their money. You're the only person that's ever shown me love," told Sam, "without any gifts," and then kissed him again.

Danny hugged Sam tightly and laid his cheeks against Sam's soft neck. Sam was so happy, happier then ever before. It was so dark now that the sky was no longer blue, but a black. You could see billions of stars above.

"I've never seen so many stars," whispered Sam as Danny turned with a smile.

"It's because where you live there is so much light," answered Danny, "that you can't see them."

Sam turned Danny's face and kissed him again. When they parted, they kept staring at each other's eyes.

"Wow," said Sam.

"What?" Smiled Danny.

"I never noticed you had big blue eyes," whispered Sam as she grabbed onto Danny and he fell on his back.

The two teenagers painted and both smiled.

"You have dark eyes yourself," said Danny.

"You like dark eyes?" Asked Sam.

"I love them, they're so beautiful Sam," whispered Danny as he laid a kiss on Sam's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Sam as she snuggled up against Danny and her eyes slowly closed shut.


	6. The next morning

**I guess all of you guys loved that soft fuzzy moment. I needed that so I can get back with the plot of the story. Review please!!**

Danny felt the sun hit his eyes once again. It was morning and he felt something soft he was holding in his arms. It was Sam and she was still in her maid outfit. There was something different about Sam this time, she was no longer pale. Her face wasn't white anymore, it was a tanish look more like. Her lips were no longer violet that made her mysterious, it was actually replaced with some pink skin on her lips. He guessed it was from last night. Her makeup must've washed out when they were rolling down the hill, because there were some puddles there. When she wiped her face, it must've washed out and she didn't know that. Sam looked almost like a different person, as if she was an actual maid, but even more beautiful. He rubbed his thumb against her lips, they didn't feel creamy, but actually a soft feeling. He heard her moan as she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't fully up yet, her eyes were still half open. Danny was able to reach those pink soft lips and kiss them patiently. Sam smiled as her head laid softly against Danny's chest. Danny looked up at the clouds in the sky as it was then covered by Sam's elegant face and he smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head," smiled Sam.

"You too sleeping beauty," smiled Danny as he lowered Sam's head and pressed her lips on his and parted.

"Looks like it's almost Breakfast time," muttered Sam, "not that my parents would even care."

"I think by the way you look, there's no way anyone would know who you are," smiled Danny as he laid his hand on Sam's cheek and rubbed his thumb on her lips, "oh Sam."

"What?" Smiled Sam.

"You look so beautiful without your makeup," said Danny as Sam then felt her face, it didn't fell like the makeup, but plan skin.

"It must've washed off last night," thought Sam.

"No matter, you look so beautiful without it," smiled Danny dreamingly.

Sam wasn't sure if she should blush or kiss his cheek.

"You better get home cause sooner or later, your parents are gonna find out you're missing," told Danny.

"Good point," realized Sam as she got up on her feet including Danny.

"I love you Sam," said Danny, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Danny," said Sam, kissing his lips one more time before she ran back to her home.

Sam climbed back into her window and put on her makeup, cleaning her face to get all the dirt off. Her maid Valerie came out to clean her room.

"Hey Sam," waved Valerie.

"Hey Val," smiled Sam.

Valerie was the only person in the house who was like a family to Sam. She was her best friend and they'd tell each other everything. Most of the low class women were servants or nurses. They were like close sisters. Valerie was gonna make Sam's bed, when she realized it was as clean as before. Like Sam never slept in it. She then noticed Sam looking at the window with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ok, who's the guy?" Asked Valerie.

"What guy?" Asked Sam with sweat pouring from her face.

"Don't give me that, I know that look when I see one. You have a little crush," said Valerie.

"Um, I do not, I'm just looking at the sunrise, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Lied Sam.

"Uh huh, spill Sam or I'll tell your parents you're crushing," told Valerie.

"Fine, his name's Danny," admitted Sam.

"Danny, never heard of a high class guy with that name. Is he Middle Class?" Asked Valerie.

"No, he's actually . . . a street kid," told Sam as Valerie's jaw dropped.

"Danny Fenton?" Shocked Valerie, "I should've known."

"You know him?" Shocked Sam.

"Duh, he's friends with Tucker," told Valerie.

"Well, we did this garden thing and I guess we fell in love," shrugged Sam.

"So, that's who the maid girl was, had a feeling she looked familiar," smiled Valerie, "and I'm guessing you and Danny were getting a little cozy last night."

"I fell asleep at the park," told Sam, "will you promise not to tell my parents?"

"Hon, your secret's safe with me," smiled Valerie.

"Thanks," smiled Sam.

"No prob," smiled Valerie.


	7. Meeting Jake

**That was sweet now, wasn't it? Now it's time for the problems to come up. Review please!!**

Sam was at the table with her dress and makeup. Her mother looked up at her with a smile.

"Sam, honey, I have good news," smiled Pam.

"What is it?" Asked Sam annoyingly.

"I've made an arrangements and I want you to meet a boy your age named Jake," told Pam, "I'm sure he'll be quite charming."

"Mom, I don't want to meet some snobby kid," said Sam.

"You will meet Jake and have a great time," said Pam as Sam sighed.

"Fine, but just once and that's it," demanded Sam as she finished her food.

Sam went to a manor where Jake lived. He was quite dressed up in fancy puffed sleeves and tights. His brown hair was curled up in the front and spoke in an English accent.

"Why hello Samantha, how very nice to see you," smiled Jake as he took Sam's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Jake," annoyed Sam as they both went inside.

"I own alot of land like the fountains, the forest, and the gardens are quite lovely and . . ." talked Jake as Sam interrupted.

"Do you talk about anything besides how rich you are or what you own?" Argued Sam.

"Well, I can talk about my lovely manor," said Jake as Sam dropped her head on the couch.

Sam was bored out of her mind. She couldn't take another second hearing Jake talk about his land and all the other stuff he owned. She saw Danny by the window asking her why she wasn't at the shop. Sam signaled that her mom wanted her to be with Jake and that she was sorry. Danny smiled and lipped, "it's ok." Sam smiled with a wink and blow kissed. Danny was about to leave, when Sam told him to stay. She looked at Jake.

"Listen Jake, as fascinating as your story is, I have to go to the bathroom ok," told Sam as she ran across the halls.

"That is not the bathroom Samantha," told Jake, but Sam was already out the door and ran to where Danny was.

"If I have to listen to him for one more second, I think I'm gonna puke," said Sam.

"I brought your maid outfit," said Danny as Sam took it and hid behind the bushes to change.

Sam even washed her makeup and then took Danny's hand and ran to the shop where the flowers were being sold. More flowers were going like frogs. Sam was able to plant more flowers to let them grow so they could get more flowers to sell. Tucker was just counting the money happily. By sunset, Danny took Sam's hand and followed her at the ally.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I've been saving this for you," told Danny, "close your eyes."

Sam closed her eyes as she felt something around her neck that was cool.

"Now open them," told Danny as Sam opened her eyes.

Sam gasped, it was a diamond neckless. In the middle was a big red jewel. It looked real, like around hundreds of dollars.

"Oh my gosh Danny, this must've been expensive, but how?" Asked Sam.

"I was saving some money to give you something special. I saw that you were looking at a neckless and told Valerie that if your parents had any care, they would buy you that neckless for your birthday instead of giving you money, which was never enough," explained Danny.

Sam smiled and grabbed Danny's face gently and slowly kissed his lips.

"I love it," said Sam as she looked into his eyes and he grabbed each of her wrists.

"Hey guys, aren't you lovebirds gonna help me or not?" Asked Tucker as Sam came.

"Coming!" Called Sam as she ran to Tucker.


	8. The weeping willow

**That was nice of Danny wasn't it? That neckless is gonna be important later in the story ok. Review please!!**

Sam went back home, with her dress and makeup. She sighed and rested on the couch as her parents came and sat down.

"Sammy, we're here to give you news," told Pam.

"What now?" Grumped Sam.

"We arranged you to take Jake's hand in marriage next week," smiled Jeremy as Sam coughed and gasped.

"What!?! But why? I don't even love him!" Complained Sam, "all he does is talk about what he owns and it's boring."

"Honey, we have to keep our money going and you are going to marry Jake and you are going to like it," said Pam in her stubborn attitude, "good, then it's settled."

"You guys are so unfair!" Shouted Sam as she ran up to her room and started crying.

"She'll get over it honey," smiled Jeremy.

Sam was in her room crying and wiping her tears. She looked out the window and clutched onto the neckless that Danny gave her. She'd give anything to have Danny be in her arms and kiss his adoring lips. Valerie slowly opened the door with a sad look on her face.

"Sam, may I come in?" Asked Valerie.

"Sure," answered Sam as Valerie stepped in slowly.

"There's a war coming here and you and your family have to move from here to get away in the boats," told Valerie, sitting on Sam's bed as she wept even more hearing this.

"This is so not fair, now I can't even see Danny ever again," cried Sam.

"I can't go either," told Valerie turning her head away, "I'm too poor."

"But . . . I love Danny. He's the only one for me!" Wined Sam, "this is so not fair."

"How bout you go visit him now?" Thought Valerie as Sam sniffed and nodded.

You can see Sam's face looked like a cracked doll and some smudges from her tears. There were black smudges under her eyes and cracks all over her face. She had been moving her mouth and face so much, it cracked her makeup.

"You better wash that off, you look like a broken doll," said Valerie as she left and Sam walked to the bathroom.

Sam ran in her maid outfit into the flower shop. Danny just heard the news about the rich people moving from the city. He ran to the ally. Sam saw Danny and ran to him, to hold him, to kiss his lips one more time. She saw him on his knees with his hands covering his face and a weeping sound. Sam grew tears under her eyes.

"Danny," muttered Sam as Danny looked back and put his eye back into his hands.

"Sam," muttered Danny.

"You heard I guess," said Sam as she bursted out crying and fell on her knees, "DANNY! HOLD ME PLEASE! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!!"

Danny ran to Sam and put his arms around her, both hands clutching onto her silky black hair. Sam's arms were around his waist.

"This is so unfair!" Cried Sam, "this is so unfair!"

"Oh Sam, please don't leave, I love you!" Begged Danny.

"There's nothing I can do," cried Sam as she sniffed and looked at Danny, "Danny, look at me."

"I can't, every time I look into your eyes, it only brings pain," said Danny.

"LOOK AT ME!!" Screamed Sam as Danny slowly brought his head and his eyes faced her's.

Danny's eyes were swollen red and his face was red hot. Sam brought herself up to his lips and kissed him one last time before she left. Danny clutched on her hair tighter and kissed her so deep Sam was painting to even breath. They both parted and Danny held Sam's head close to his chest.

"I can't take it Sam, I love you too much. Please don't leave, I can't live without you," cried Danny.

"I love you too, Danny. I wanna hold you forever," cried Sam as she held Danny so close to her that she could hear his heartbeat that had a beautiful rhythm that calmed her down. She then whispered, "I can't live without you."


	9. The wedding

**Poor Sam, I believe this is when Sam does something. I was in trial of what she'll do when she gets to the ship and I found what exactly she'll do. Ok, the beginning I got from Titanic ok. Review please!!**

Sam was with her parents to the ships. She was dressed up with her dress and makeup. She couldn't stop thinking about Danny and leaving the people that cared about her. Her parents were waiting in line for their turn to be on the ship with Jake.

"Oh my goodness, I hope it doesn't fill up," laughed Pam.

"Oh mother, shut up!" Shouted Sam with a glare as she pulled her mother's collar up to her face, "don't you see? There's not enough room on that ship for the whole town, not enough by half. Half of the people in this town are going to die."

"Not the better half," smiled Jake as Sam looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

Sam went to Jack with the same expression.

"How dare you," whispered Sam as she slapped him hard and walked quickly to the boat.

"I have no idea what's gotten into Sam," shrugged Jeremy.

Sam went to the railing and saw everyone screaming and shouting. There were tears dripping from her cheeks and bit her lip. She then, ran to where the people were boarding and where her parents were going aboard. She was on the side as she saw her parents boarding.

"Sam, come here," ordered Pam.

"Goodbye mother," said Sam.

"Sam, get into the boat, what are you doing?" Asked Pam in disbelief.

"Staying with the people that actually care about me and the man I truly love that isn't Jake," answered Sam as she ran from the boat, not looking back.

"Sam no! Wait, my daughter's not on the ship!" Shouted Pam.

"Sorry madam, but we have to leave now," told the captain as he pushed everyone in.

Sam ran with her dress on and went back into her rich empty house to change into her maid outfit. This would be the last time she ever set foot into that mansion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was at the Flower Shop seeing the flowers gazing around and picked one of the flowers and held the stem with his two fingers. You see tears dripping from his left eye as he wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Danny!" Shouted a fainted voice that was from no other then . . .

"Sam?" Gasped Danny as he saw her running in her maid outfit.

Danny smiled big and started running towards Sam as fast as his two legs took him. They finally collided and wrapped their arms around each other tightly it was hard to let go, they weren't even planning to. They looked straight at each other's eyes.

"Sam, you came back," painted Danny.

"No, I came home. Danny, you and the others here were the only ones that actually gave me love," said Sam.

"But now you don't have a place to live," said Danny.

"I'll find a way," smiled Sam.

"No, I mean, will you marry me?" Asked Danny as Sam kissed him deeply on the lips.

"More then anything," said Sam excitedly as Danny kissed her lips and they smiled.

You see Tucker at the front of the Flower Shop and Sam and Danny holding hands in front.

"Not the best, but it was the only type of wedding I could afford," shrugged Danny.

"It's perfect," smiled Sam.

"Ok, bla bla bla, will you take her to be your wife?" Asked Tucker.

"I do," said Danny.

"Will you take him to be your husband?" Asked Tucker.

"I do," said Sam.

"Ok, you may kiss the bride," said Tucker as Danny and Sam kissed lightly on the lips, "now, I'm off."

Tucker left as Danny and Sam looked into each other's eyes and hugged tightly. This was only the beginning of their biggest adventure of their lives.


	10. A nanny job

**Ok, if you thought this was the end, you are far from wrong. I'm not even close to being finished. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam were still in the Garden Store selling the flowers to now people who were Middle Class. They were alot nicer and less snobby. The newly weds had barely any money to give themselves some food. It was a hard life. Sam never could take a bath, which left her filthy and dirty. Her face was filled with dirt and dust, her feet had callas, and her hands were dirty and rough. She had to work hard just to find food on her table. Sam never imagined that her happily-ever-after-life would be filled with hard work to just put food in her mouth. She decided to find a better job then the gardening she was doing with Danny. Sam spotted some houses that were more of the Middle Class that were filled with families with their kids and so forth. She felt a poke on her shoulder, turned, and saw a Middle Class lady who looked like a widow that was as miserable as ever.

"Excuse me miss, are you a nanny?" Asked the lady.

Sam, being once filthy rich, knew what a nanny was.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Sam.

"I have four kids and my husband has gone to the war. I need somebody to take care of my kids for a couple of hours, so I can see my husband," told the lady.

"Oh yeah, I can babysit your kids," smiled Sam, "I was looking for a job anyways."

"Perfect," grinned the lady as she hugged and kissed Sam on the cheek and grabbed her wrist, "I'll take ya to my house and let you have a bath. Poor dear looks like you've been on the streets eating bread crumbs."

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Sam.

Sam was taking care of four kids, which was harder then it seemed. Although, on the positive side, she was able to get herself cleaned. She never took a bath before. The rich people were too rich to have baths and just used powder soap instead for their hair. This seemed more relaxing and soothing then putting powdered soap in your hair. The best part was, her head didn't itch so much she had to use a head scratcher. The lady gave Sam about twenty dollars, which was enough for a meal for her and her husband.

"Thank you so much maim," smiled Sam.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" Asked the lady.

"What's your name?" Asked Sam.

"Beth," told Beth.

"Beth, it would be so kind if you would give my husband and I a place to live, we have no where to go and my real family gone with his dead," wondered Sam.

"I would be more then happy. You and your husband can stay here you poor thing," smiled Beth as Sam gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much," smiled Sam as she ran down the streets.

Sam ran to where she saw her husband closing the Flower Shop and sighed. Danny saw his wife running down the streets into his arms. She actually smelled good for the first time since she left her rich life and looked very clean for the first time.

"Danny, I got a job as a nanny and Beth said she would let us live with her," told Sam.

"That's great Sam," smiled Danny, "and did you just take a bath?"

"Yeah, I did," smiled Sam as she grabbed Danny's wrist and ran down the street to where Beth lived.

Danny and Sam followed Beth to a small room in the attic where you see one bed and a dresser with a mirror on top.

"It's the only room I have left, I hope it's enough," said Beth.

"It's perfect," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, perfect," agreed Sam as Beth closed the attic door.

"It's also kinda dusty, I better clean this place and it's time for you to get yourself cleaned up mister," smirked Sam as Danny had that weird look on his face with his eyebrows cocked.


	11. Going to war

**I was sick last night, so I'm writing another chapter. Review please!!**

Two years had passed and the war was getting worse by the second. Danny and Sam have been married for two years and were now cleaned. Sam was different then she used to be. She now wore a nanny outfit that was like the maid's outfit, only with a greenish color instead of black. Sam didn't wear a bonnet. Her black hair was straight down and long. It was too expensive to cut her hair, so it grew longer then it once was. Her hands had grown more rough and her lips were now a pink color, she wore no makeup, and her face was so tanish. Danny also had changed. His hair had grown so long, he had to ponytail it, he was also cleaner, you could smell the fresh oils that were put on him. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and some black tennis shoes. He laid back on his bed with his arms under his head. He heard steps from his lovely wife who was just done with her nanny job.

"Hey hon, you stressed?" Asked Danny.

"Terribly," answered Sam.

"I could care for the kids too you know," told Danny.

"Yeah, but it must be too much trouble for you darling," said Sam as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not much trouble, I'm only doing the outside work while you stay at home all day," said Danny as Sam started laughing.

You could hear the door opening, Beth was home. Danny and Sam went downstairs to her as you see the old woman with a poor look on her face.

"The ships are gonna take all the Middle Class people out, the war is too much for their safety," told Beth as the couple nodded.

"We heard, Danny and I decided to go and fight the war. We're officially Middle Class and Danny got a letter yesterday to go out to war," said Sam.

"I wish you the luck for both of you," told Beth as the two nodded and left out the house.

Sam and Danny waved goodbye to Beth as she entered the ship and walked on their way to Military Base. The filthy rich didn't have to go to war, but the Middle and low Class people 16 and older had to go. The women going, was an option. They had to learn how to shoot right, how to hide, and what to expect. The costumes were extremely uncomfortable for the two of them, but they decided to put up with it. They got to their tents where the sleeping bags were.

"I'm scared Danny, this whole war thing has gone bazaar since we got married," said Sam.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's gonna be ok," whispered Danny as Sam nodded.

Danny heard something outside the tent and saw an older woman with red hair that went down her back. She was about two years older then him and he knew who she was.

"Jazz?" Shocked Sam as the woman turned around startled.

"How do you know me?" Asked Jazz.

"It's me, Danny," told Danny as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" Shouted Jazz as Danny got out of his tent and hugged her tight, "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too Jazz, especially after the accident," cried Danny.

"Who's this?" Asked Sam.

"This is my sister Jazz, I thought she was dead," said Danny.

"How'd you escape?" Asked Jazz.

"I snuck out the window," told Danny, "I . . . was trying to sneak into Paulina's place."

"You and your stupid hormones little brother. I was at a meeting about feeding the low class till I heard an explosion," told Jazz.

"That would explain, that means Mom and Dad are gone huh?" Asked Danny.

"Yep," nodded Jazz as she hugged him again with streaming tears, "so, I'm guessing that's your wife."

"Yeah, name's Sam," told Danny.

"The war is going like crazy, it's not even funny," said Sam.

"I know, but I give my hopes up," smiled Jazz as the others returned it.


	12. The baby

**Looks like Sam is having alot of stress about the whole war. Let's hope these two can work together. Something happens in this part. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam were still in the middle of war and battle. There was alot of tragic. People were dying, buildings were being ruined, and gun shots were fired. Sam was taking alot of stress from this. Danny would always comfort her every step of the way. Sam would give her heart and soul for him. She loved him deeply then she ever did when she gave him fifty bucks. She always felt worried and scared whenever Danny was sick or wounded. He also felt the same when she was sick or wounded. Sam was sitting next to a tree feeling with so much emotion. Danny came next to her as she turned her head to face him with her tears building up. Danny lifted her chine.

"Sam, I know things have gotten up and down, but I'll be fine at battle," said Danny.

"It's not that Danny," told Sam as she turned her face away.

"What is it,? Tell me my love," worried Danny as he put Sam's head to his chest.

"It's just that, now there's a bigger reason for you to protect me," admitted Sam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"Oh Danny," said Sam as she took Danny's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Danny at first cocked his eyebrows, but then realized what she was trying to say.

"I'm a father?" Shocked Danny as Sam nodded with a smile and tears.

Danny smiled so big and then grabbed Sam, holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"I can't believe it," cried Danny, "you're gonna have a child, our child."

"Yeah," smiled Sam as they kissed and Danny carried her in his arms, "Danny, is this necessary?"

"Oh Sam, I love you," smiled Danny.

"I love you too," replied Sam, she knew that he was happy for their baby.

Danny carried Sam inside their tent and laid down holding onto both her hands. She grinned as they both went to sleep. The next day, Danny told Jazz the big news. She hugged her little brother tightly.

"Oh Danny! I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt," smiled Jazz, "this is the greatest day of my life."

"The greatest day of your life, so far," said Danny as Jazz laughed.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Jazz.

"We're not sure yet nor who to call him or her," said Danny, "I'm sure we'll figure that out."

"I hope so Danny, I hope so," said Jazz.

A couple of months have passed and the war was still going on. Sam still had her baby inside her and wasn't sure how long it would be before the baby was out. She was out in battle with Danny trying to shoot off her enemies. She ran off and soon saw a leak in her pants that was wet and watery.

"Oh my gosh!" Cried Sam as she dropped her gun and her enemies stopped firing, apparently they weren't allowed to harm innocent people and Sam had life inside her. This was something unexpecting.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" Ordered the commander of France.

"We can't, she's giving birth and we can't harm an innocent child," said one of the French soldiers.

"Oh, then someone help her then. After she gives birth, then shoot her," ordered the Commander.

"Yes sir," agreed the French soldier as the three men started preparing for the baby to arrive.

Sam wanted to stay, but she wouldn't give her baby to French soldiers if this was the last thing she'll do. She quickly took her enemy's gun and shot the three men and ran off into the bushes to hide. Sam pulled down her pants and undies and started to push her baby out. She kept pushing herself, but it was no use. She then heard someone come to her, it was a French Soldier girl. She took her hand and then spread Sam's legs.

"Push!" Cried the woman soldier as Sam, not having much of a choice, pushed and felt the baby slip out as the woman caught the little infant and she cut the cord as the baby started to cry.

The woman gently took the baby as Sam tried to see her child before this woman killed her, but could barely see it. The woman looked into her eyes and then gave the baby some sheets, then put her into Sam's arms.

"Why? They say you had to shoot me now," whispered Sam.

"Your people took my baby and left me wounded. I thought that if I was hurt when they took my child, I'd think you'd be hurt too," said the woman soldier, "I was taught two wrongs never make a right."

"Thank you," whispered Sam as the soldier left her having to hold her baby.


	13. Gone out

**Yeah, I just needed something dramatic to happen when the baby was born. Ok, I will say the name and if it's a boy or a girl. Review please!!**

Danny came back from his mission as he ran into his sister and she gave him a hug.

"Danny, Sam just gave birth," told Jazz.

"What?" Gasped Danny as he ran in the hospital room where the wounded soldiers were. He saw his wife with a baby in her hands.

"It's a girl," smiled Sam as Danny returned it.

"You name her," said Danny.

"Danny . . ." said Sam.

"No, you name her, I'll name the next baby," offered Danny.

"Lilith," smiled Sam, "her name is Lilith."

"Can I hold her?" Asked Danny as Sam gave the child to Danny.

He held the little infant in his arms and cradled Lilith. She opened her eyes and they stood violet.

"She has your eyes," whispered Danny as Sam showed a smile on her face.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Smiled Sam as Danny leaned forward and gave his wife a kiss on her lips.

"As wonderful as you," smiled Danny as he gave his daughter to Sam.

Sam looked at the child in her arms and then gave a worried look.

"Danny, I can't stay here with the baby, she needs a mother," said Sam, "I have to go."

"But where?" Asked Danny.

"I have a place in Jamestown. You'd probably have to go far, but it's safe," said Jazz.

"Thank you," smiled Sam as she kissed Jazz's cheek and then got up from her hospital bed, "I'll be going, Danny and wishing you the best of luck."

"I'm coming too, Sam, you may need someone to babysit her and someone needs to work on the farm," told Jazz as Sam nodded and the girls left.

Danny showed a smile as he watched his sister and his wife leave with his little girl. He knew it was best for Sam to leave while she still had a child in her arms. Sam went inside the train and saw her husband as the train left. She still had her baby in her arms with Jazz by her side. She was glad that Jazz could come along to help with the child. At least she could have some help with the work around the house. Sam and Jazz made it to a simple house at Jamestown. She just needed to do some farm work along with Jazz's help. It was alot of hard work and Sam mostly took care of Lilith and even nursed her. Years passed by and Sam would watch Lilith grow up. She never once saw her father, but Sam knew that one day she would. Sam would get letters about her husband. There were times when he was wounded or sick, but got back to health. Sam had been more worried then she ever was about the safety of her husband. Lilith was four years old and Sam got a letter. It read, "Dear Mrs. Fenton,

Your husband had gone missing a few days ago. We're still not sure of his location. He was at a mission to the west side of France and never heard from him since. There's a chance he could be dead, in jail, or worse. We'll try to give you more info later on.

Sincerely,

General Howard."

Sam bursted in tears and laid her head on the table as Jazz came running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jazz.

"Danny's gone missing, they can't find him anywhere!" Cried Sam as she hugged Jazz tightly, "where is he? I have to find him."

"Then find him, I'll take care of Lilith, but you need to find Danny," said Jazz as Sam peeked out and she wiped her tears, "he's your husband."

Sam nodded and said, "ok, I'm going on the train first thing tomorrow and go to the west side to find Danny."


	14. Freeing Prisoners

**Yeah, Sam's gonna find Danny looks like and something else happens while she's in there. Review please!!**

Sam was in her uniform and started getting to the west side of Spain. She had to find her husband one way or another. She had to find her Danny and see him safe and sound. Her mission was to spy on the French and since she was a woman, there was no chance for them to suspect her. She knew very well of a rich society and how they were mannered.

"We shall beat those people who call themselves English," smirked French man #1.

"Indeed," smiled Sam who was supposed to be a rich French lady.

"We already have our prisoners down there, we'll be able to keep them out of our way," smiled French man #2.

"I would like to see those prisoners," said Sam.

"Sure my lady," smiled French man #1 as he showed her to the prison cell, "now be careful maim."

He left Sam alone as she went around hoping to find her husband. The prisoners were mostly asleep or just glaring. She then found a certain cell with a man who was sleeping on his cot. His hair was messy black, wearing his uniform. She knew that face was her husband.

"Danny," whispered Sam as he woke up rubbing his eyes and saw that face with makeup was the face of the girl he first met before and that voice.

"Sam, oh my gosh," smiled Danny as he grabbed her into his arms, "I'm guessing you're spying."

"I am," wept Sam as she kissed his lips and faced him, "I got a letter saying that you went missing."

"I was stuck here for about a month," said Danny as he wiped her tears.

"I have to go, I have to give the officials the location of the prison cell," told Sam, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam," said Danny as they kissed their lips and Sam walked out of the cell up the stairwell.

Sam gave the location to the English General and he hired forces to take down the soldiers and free the prisoners. She was more then happy to see her husband back in her arms once again. She decided to stay in the army to keep an eye on her husband in case he was imprisoned again. They kept doing missions together for several weeks. It was a matter of time till Sam found herself with something bigger then her and her husband. Sam was on a mission to take down with the rest of the team on the French campgrounds. Although, it was a failure and Sam was captured by the French. She was thrown into prison.

"You will be beheaded at sunset," said a French soldier as Sam glared at his face.

Sam laid on her bed and waited for something to happen. She missed her Lilith very much and wondered if she'll ever see her little girl again . . . and then there was Jazz. Sam sighed and then found her eyelids closing as she waited for the day to show up. The French soldiers woke her up and she found herself tied behind her back and taken to where she was gonna be beheaded. She cleared her throat and she was behind some men. Sam started crying with tears pouring down her cheeks. She heard the crowd cheering and then before she knew it, she started feeling really sick. Her face was completely green. Everyone gasped as Sam started vomiting and then you could hear several screams. The soldiers grabbed her arms and laid her on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked the General.

A nurse came and checked on Sam.

"Oh my . . . you can't behead her," said the nurse.

"Why?" Glared the General.

"She's pregnant with twins," told the nurse as everyone gasped, "she'll be having them in nine months."

"Oh son of a gun," widened the General, "nine months of imprisonment and then after she gives birth is when she'll be beheaded."

Sam moaned as she rubbed her tummy and smiled.


	15. Meeting someone

**I know, twins, but I needed Sam to have the twins. They're gonna be the most important babies to give birth. This is the last chapter, thank you for reading this I really enjoyed it. Review please!!**

Months had passed and Sam was waiting for someone to rescue her before nine months were up. Her stomach was so big. She could feel her babies kicking like crazy as she smiled and felt her tummy. She heard steps from the stairwell as she looked through the bars in front of her and saw a guard coming down. It was a spy as she could tell. He looked furious and was determined.

"Excuse me," called Sam as he turned and his eyes widened and then flowed with tears. He took off his hood to show the face of her husband, "oh my . . ."

"I thought they beheaded you," whispered Danny as looked and saw why she wasn't, "Sam, oh Sam."

Danny held Sam in his arms and then felt his wife's tummy.

"They're twins," told Sam as Danny kissed her lips and then held her tightly.

"Sam, I'm gonna get you and the twins out," told Danny as he got the keys and unlocked the jail cell.

Sam got out and then Danny tied her hands behind her back to make sure he wasn't caught. Danny put his hood back on and then put his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Danny.

"I'll never be afraid," said Sam as Danny walked her out of the jail cell.

Danny escorted Sam out of the prison cell and then got her inside the forest.

"Alright, we're ready boys and Sam is alive," told Danny as the rest came out and then he untied Sam.

"Oh my gosh, you're gonna be a mother, congratulations," smiled the general, "I think we should call these twins the miracle babies for saving one of our proud soldiers."

Sam smiled as she faced Danny who returned it and they both watched the prison cell blow up sky high.

Sam went to the boats to get back to Jamestown to care for her twins who were to be born. Danny was by her side and kissed her neck.

"You know I want you to do this for the kids," said Danny putting a hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"I'll be waiting," smiled Sam as she went inside the boat and watched her husband leave once more. Tears developed in her eyes and whispered, "I'll be waiting."

Sam returned to her home with a big hug from Jazz and her baby who hadn't seen her in months. Sam took care of Lilith and gave birth to two baby twins Diana and Sammantha. They were named after Danny this time, because she named the first baby. The war was finally over and she was waiting for her loved one to return home from the war. She held her twins with her daughter Lilith by her side at the dock.

"When's daddy comin?" Asked Lilith.

"Pretty soon hon," told Sam as she kept waiting.

From a distant of the dock was an old woman around her fifties who was fragile and looked so broken. Her hear was gray on some parts, but mostly red, her beautiful dress was wrinkled, and her face was completely losing it's complection. Sam would know that green-eyed woman anywhere.

"Mother?" Said Sam as the woman turned her head and saw an older woman. Middle Class no doubt. She had black hair that went down her back, dark violet eyes, and a tanish complection that made her look beautiful. She had such a simple dress and was carrying twins in each arm. She knew who it was.

"Samantha," whispered Pam in shock as Sam turned to face Jazz.

"Would you carry the twins?" Asked Sam as she slowly walked towards her mother. She glared and crossed her arms, "so, how's things been going?"

"Ok I guess, the war was so bad, they had to hire the rich to fight the war," told Pam, "I hadn't heard from Jeremy. What about you?"

"I was working as a nanny for a job and then joined the army when she left. My husband and I tried to fight the war and found his sister. I ended up giving birth to Lilith, then I returned when I heard my husband disappeared. Then, I returned, giving birth to two twins," explained Sam, "so, anything you want to say?"

"Yes . . . I'm sorry," said Pam as tears fell from her eyes as Sam's expression turned to a shocked one.

"That's it? I'm sorry?" Confused Sam.

"Yes, all the days I've neglected you. I thought what you had was enough, but it wasn't. All you wanted, was love and I never knew what that was, until you left that boat. Jeremy and I cried for days, thinking you were dead and wished that we could've done better as parents," admitted Pam as she hugged her daughter tightly, "what kind of a mother am I? Even you did better then I would've done."

"Oh mother," cried Sam, "I've always wanted you say that all my life."

Pam kissed her daughter's neck and then looked at her.

"You know, if you want to, you can come back to my place," suggested Pam.

"I would, but . . ." said Sam as she looked back and saw her kids and Jazz, "I've got a family to raise."

"You do that," smiled Pam as they both heard the horn of the boat and the men and women from the army started coming down.

Danny came down and Sam and Jazz ran to him along with Lilith.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Shouted Lilith in excitement as Danny picked her up.

"Hey Lilly," smiled Danny as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and she giggled.

"Danny, there's someone I want you to meet," smiled Sam as Danny nodded and she showed him to her mother, "this is my mom."

"I think we've met before, the Flower Shop," smiled Pam, "you're a very nice fellow, I apologize for my rudeness."

"Apology accepted," smiled Danny as the whole family gave a group hug.


End file.
